levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lisomucil
Welcome Hi, welcome to LevynLight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lisomucil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xick (Talk) 14:49, March 12, 2011 If you're looking to help out with other pages here are some good places to start: *Bored *LevynLight Wiki:Community Portal Training Camp I can still travel to the training camp so I don't think it's deprecated content. Can you not travel there? Also please remember to sign your posts on talk pages. -Xick (talk) 06:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Pages Please use the equipment template parameters to add new traits. Instead of adding *60% chance of Extra Bite (+2 Defense) :*''Extra Bite 3E has a kick you can feel!'' Please add |trait3 = 60% chance of Extra Bite (+2 Defense) |trait3text ='Extra Bite 3E has a kick you can feel! Thanks -Xick (talk) 06:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Template I think we need to update the equipment template to show the power of the weapons as you upgrade them in the forge. Something like this" ... Type: '''Weapon Weapon Class: XX ... What do you think? -Xick (talk) 09:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Please Reply at LevynLight_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal usually the other Admin's will comment on topics posted there -Xick (talk) 09:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Which then, you continue adding and editting the pages from chapter 10. Oh Okay .. Will get edit a few! You can take care of the quests! I take care of the items hehe LOL! Using the Character Template I don't know if it is you or Silver123 who been adding the new character pages and I'm too lazy to go throught the history to figure it out. So I'm going to post this to both of your talk pages. When adding new characters using the Character or Equipment templates please don't input any values as ??. Such as: ... |silver = ??? ... Instead, please don't define the parameter. e.g. ... |silver ... Not defining the parameters adds the appropiate pages to Categories like: Missing Badge Data or Missing Chapter data for which you can see the counts for on Bored. This makes it much easier for other editors to find missing data. Otherwise, you'd have to read every page in the wiki. Also, is the badge data for characters in chapter ten really 2, 22, 222 ? Thanks for all your edits, -Xick (talk) 04:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Zeruul's Castle If you pass the image; i'll fix you the banner ^^ Cheers -- Senne talk] 22:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get it as soon as I can :Lisomucil talk] 00:43, June 3, 2011 (GMT +2) Energy Pages I think that Energy is getting too large and it's time for the energies to have their own equipment style pages. I've started on Template:Energy please comment and I'd appreciate any suggestions on what infomation the pages should contain and their layouts. The navigation template is also a draft, I put the table there as a place holder. -Xick (talk) 08:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Seeing as how you have over 2000 edits would you like to be an Admin? -Xick (talk) 00:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Pages Now that we have access to the gold data where should we put this data on the Equipment Pages? Next to the loot?? -Xick (talk) 07:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I've tweaked the Equipment template so that it no longer has the format of "First Appearence: Chapter Seasonal Content if chapter = Seasonal Content or Christmas in July then the template doesn't insert the "Chapter" before the parameter. I also think that it's better if we stop using the Seasonal Content chapter label and switch to using the event label e.g. Christmas in July, Jolly Holidays... . This may screw up the Navigation template but I think it's more informative. What do you think ? -Xick (talk) 21:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) A Ha! coded it before you asked! -Xick (talk) 22:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Badges hi, I was wondering what to do with badges for leveled characters. I've noticed you added the badges 1/10/50/100 for festive characters instead of just putting N/A. Well, other characters like children of zeruul have such badges, too (it goes 1/10/100/250), they're just not listed under locations and it's just the badge picture, no text. Anyway, do you think the other leveled characters should be edited in a similar way? --Silver123 08:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) p.s. are you sure about the badges for festivas past/present/future. I can't seem to attract any festivas past ever since I've finished that part of the quest. :As festivas isle doesn't appear on the achievements page, none of the characters there should have badges. Festivas Past and Present and Future appear to be encounterable after their quests just their encounter rates are halved after you complete their quests. -Xick (talk) 09:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm quite sure this regards the fact that "Leveled Characters" don't have fixed values for Attack and Defense, I'm quite sure that's the only reason the number on the badges doesn't show. However, it's up to you to decide if we should include this values, or not... -Lisomucil (talk) 13:56, July 9, 2011 (GMT +2) :::Maybe we should include the badge info but put a note that those don't show in achievments page. Or the other way around. I really can't decide on something like that on my own. --Silver123 15:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Let's decide together then! I say it's a good idea to put badge values for "Leveled Characters", and the note isn't a bad idea for me. Maybe one day the numbers will show, who knows... Imho, I think it's just a side effect of those characters which don't have fixed attack and defense values. -Lisomucil (talk) 19:04, July 9, 2011 (GMT +2) :::::Well, I agree. I mean, they do have badges, but they don't contribute to location badges. --Silver123 17:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Every character has a badge values coded in the game, but if they don't show on the Achievements page we've been putting in N/A for the badge values as the respective characters don't have 'Badges'. Cluttering up the Character pages with notes isn't the answer. - Xick (talk) 21:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The note should be on the variable character page which has it's own issues as it's titled Children of Zerrul while most of the links to that page have nothing to do with them. -Xick (talk) 21:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I'm waiting for orders, sir :) I have to say Badges aren't on my priority list right now, but it'll be helpful to know how we should do things in the better way :::::::-Lisomucil (talk) 02:22, July 10, 2011 (GMT +2) ::::::::Since scalable characters have their own page now, with a note on the badge situation, can we agree to update badge values for them? --Silver123 15:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Community Page I've made changes to the LevynLight_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal page in the Chapter 12 and the New Page Layout. I'd appreciate your feedback. Thanks, -Xick (talk) 00:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Any input? Category:Energy -Xick (talk) 03:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Location Pages You can use for creating new location pages. I expect we will be getting lots of use out of the character unknown image in the next few chapters. -Xick (talk) 01:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Photo Renaming Hi, it looks like some pictures need to be renamed in order to fit the character loot template so I was hoping you might fix them when you find the time. *File:Bardic Chapeau Small.png - Small into small *File:Basilisk trinket.gif - trinket into Trinket *File:Bear hair.gif - hair into Hair *File:Dead water drop.gif - water drop into Water Drop *File:Whitestone Ore Item.gif - into Whitestone Ore (character picture has png format) *File:Cyborg skull.gif - skull into Skull *File:Flammable fuel.gif - fuel into Fuel *File:MapPiece1.gif - into Map Piece 1.gif (same for map pieces 2, 3 & 4) *File:Ruby Rose small.gif - into Ruby Rose.gif --Silver123 22:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hi again, it seems you mixed up burrowing horrors and beetles, look under File:Burrowing Horror small.png --Silver123 08:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) p.s. missed this one: File:NoiseMaker.gif - into Noise Maker.gif Any reason why the Weapons page is short of the Level column, unlike for Armor and Support? I could personally find it useful to easily find out the requirements for Ltd. and Premiums items. Also am just trying out this "talk" feature. Have a nice day. A Unicron 10:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) location template Either there's something really wrong with the location template (and if i remember, you made it), or I can't find a way to edit it. Description's the only thing that shows up when I hit "edit".Silver123 17:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) can you at least delete the page so a normal one can be made?--Silver123 17:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Avatars http://levynlight.wikia.com/wiki/File:AvatarExpertMage_female_small.png http://levynlight.wikia.com/wiki/File:AvatarExpertMage_male_small.png Clicked on the wrong links and mistakenly added the files for Mages instead of Vrilyas. Sorry! Can you delete them somehow, can't find a way to do it, don't have the correct files as well. I'm not sure how or if I am able to add E. Vrilya into the content table. Hmm, I think someone just added it as I'm typing this. The Expert Vrilya appears as red link, not sure how to fix tis as well. Who are you, btw? ._. Ah sorry, forgot the signature. --A Unicron 02:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) LevynLight Lore When you get a chance, can you please add LevynLight Lore to the Home Page for the wiki and see that it is filled out as needed? Thanks! - Kaylabirdy :Okay, I'll have that sorted out :Lisomucil(talk) :Thank you!!! :) charred lands are you absolutely sure the loots you've added to charred lands (scorching snow salve, esoteric electric elixir) aren't the result of using tree of season? Because those two potions are added as global drops when you use it. Silver123 22:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Wild Wiki Weekend What was posted in LLTP: SE GIVEAWAY: Wild Wiki Weekend!!!! Ladies and Gentlemen, in case any of you are unaware, LevynLight has a beautiful wiki that is full of helpful information for all Seekers. It is edited and maintained by the players. With that said, it is just waiting for one of you to come along and give it some nice edits. THE TASK: 1) Head to the wiki (http://levynlight.wikia.com/) and find a place that could use some elbow grease. 2) Edit the place in question in a respectful and appropriate manner. (If you don't know how to edit a wiki page on wikia, google is an excellent source for learning how). 3) At the side of every edit page is an "Edit Summary" box. Explain what you edited, why, and include your LevynLight trade ID (this doesn't need to be super long or detailed...just a couple bullet points of what you did). 4) Commit your edit. THE PRIZES: At the end of the weekend, myself, one of the LevynLight Wiki admins, or the LLTP admins will review the edits made and, by judging the quality of the edit and pinpointing amazing contributors, we will award SE. I intend to give out 20 total prizes of 100 SE each to players who contribute the best work on the wiki. With that said, make your edits count. Wild Wiki Weekend will last from now until Monday night at 8 pm pst (GMT -8). Prizes will be awarded no later than February 23rd. Best of luck and I hope to see an amazing wiki when we're all done! '''Please reply to this message on Tuesday with the five best edits in your opinion made to the wiki this weekend. SummerToaster Oopsimlostagain Zapdos678 Nicholashin Silver123 Since you needed 20, I've given you the names of all the editors on the wiki during this weekend. Lisomucil, February 21th,2012 15:07 GMT +1. July 27th Hey, I was thinking that the date for the updates of 2012 Tri-Faction Summer Games stuff (.e.g. availability of the Gugnir) should be July 27th, instead od 28th since that's when it was released during the Dev's time. Also, according to the ticker on LL :P I can edit them if you wish? Leesophia (talk) 12:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll fix that on some pages too then Lisomucil (talk) 14:18, July 28, 2012 (GMT +2) Can you please correct and create the proper formats for all the pages of text I entered for 2012 Tri-Faction Summer Games starting with Quick_Silver? I just wanted the info to be present on the wiki, but I don't know the template to make them proper... :) I also screwed up and put a '!' on one of the page titles... Thanks! Random wiki user ... 22:10, Aug 04, 2012 (PDT) ::Sorry, but I'm on vacation and I have limited Internet here, so every edit will have to be made by someone else meanwhile... :: Lisomucil (talk) 16:59, August 10, 2012 (GMT +2) ::No problem... just putting it on your radar since you seemed to be prolific and adept at these edits. :) Thanks, and enjoy your vacation! :: ::Random wiki user ... 22:57, Aug 12, 2012 (PDT) ::::I'll work on them slowly, and let Lisomucil take a break. I've figured out how those stuff works now ;) ::::Leesophia (talk) 03:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Renaming an image file Hi there, Can you please rename this to "Unobta'i'nium Vein small"? Thanks! Leesophia (talk) 01:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Done :Lisomucil (talk) 12:18, July 30, 2012 (GMT+2) :::Thanks, you're awesome! :::Leesophia (talk) 11:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, stop it you ^^" ::::Lisomucil (talk) 15:13, July 30, 2012 (GMT+2) Renaming a picture file Sorry to bother you, but if you do have the time, can you please rename this "Gugnir" to "Gungnir"? Thanks! Leesophia (talk) 05:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Done, a little late but done :Lisomucil (talk) 13:57, September 23, 2012 (GMT +2) Halloween 2012 Title Hi again ^^ Any idea why internal links using "Halloween 2012" doesn't directly link to the "Halloween 2012" of the Seasonal contents? Leesophia (talk) 10:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'll look into it :Lisomucil (talk) 13:13, November 1, 2012 (GMT+1) :Looks like I haven't got the foggiest idea on how to fix that, sorry :Lisomucil (talk) 14:03, November 1, 2012 (GMT+1) : :::That's unfortunate. Oh well :). So far there hasn't been any problems with the main titles up until now. Leesophia (talk) 13:54, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fixed Halloween 2012 -Xick (talk) 16:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's brilliant! Thanks! ;D Leesophia (talk) 22:03, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :3 Yeah I've actually wanted to try helping out for a while but I couldn't really figure it out lol Also, did I do the Trivia part of the Prosecutor's Mantle right? I always noticed that but I wasn't really sure how to add that. Marcussoueki (talk) 01:35, November 3, 2012 (UTC) : You'll learn as you go ;). Just refer to similar pages and follow the style. I've made it into a bullet point just like Orpheus's. Interesting trivia btw! : Leesophia (talk) 01:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC)